Seul au monde
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: Songfic. Ce sont les pensées de Sirius et Remus après la trahison de Peter et Sirius est à Azkaban. [Pas de slash]


Seul au monde

Ceci est une songfic, ce sont les pensées de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sur leur vie, ils ont tout perdu et n'ont plus aucun espoir. Pour Remus, l'histoire se passe après la trahison de Peter et pour Sirius, pendant qu'il est Azkaban. C'est un peu dramatique. Mais bon, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson "Seul au monde" à Corneille sauf "l'histoire" elle-même qui m'appartient.

_On dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir_

_Tout pour moi mais c'est sans savoir_

_Des fantômes qui me hantent_

Cette bête qui ne le quittait jamais, ce démon qui voulait faire surface à tout moment, cette force maléfique qu'il sentait en lui gronder chaque jour plus fort, chaque jour plus près de la pleine lune…

_Les requiems que je me chante_

_Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe_

_Et les pierres de chaque mur, un jour se cassent_

Personne n'est indéstructible, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Tout le monde le croyait si fort, si courageux le gryffondor rebelle, mais personne ne savait le passé qu'il a eu. Rejeté par sa famille, la belle affaire ! Et puis, enfin Poudlard, et avec ça, son meilleur ami, James Potter, un frère presque. Mais toutes les belles choses ont une fin…

_Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit_

_Mais je suis plus fragile que je veux qu'on voie_

_Maman m'a dit avant de partir_

_Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire_

_Reste fort ravale tes larmes_

_Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme_

Ses parents, sa force pendant tant d'années…Ils l'avaient accepté en tant que loup-garou. Toutes les remarques blessantes avaient l'air de ricocher sur lui, mais c'était faux, chacune le blessait, toutes plus fortes que les autres…Il avait porté un masque pendant tout ce temps et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il le laissait tomber, après tant de souffrances…

Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue. Fier, de quoi pourrait-il être fier ? D'être un monstre ? Oui, il était un monstre, à l'apparence humaine la plupart du temps, mais sa vraie nature ressortait chaque soir de pleine lune. Il ne pouvait plus combattre cette bête qui le hantait, il en avait plus qu'assez, pourquoi vivre ? Pourquoi ? Aucune réponse ne vint à sa question muette. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune raison de vivre et pourtant quelque chose, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir…

_Donc je sais rire quand il le faut_

_Mais faut pas croire je craque dès qu'on me tourne le dos_

_Je marche droit pour ne pas plier_

_D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier_

Alongé, dans ce cahot miteux, seul face à ses erreurs, à sa douleur, à sa vie… 

Il avait toujours eu l'air heureux, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, seulement ce n'était qu'une façade, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses vieux et horribles souvenirs. Maintenant, il pourrait le faire quand il voudrait, puisqu'il resterait ici pour toujours, il était déjà mort, mort dans l'âme…

_Quand je pense à la vie_

_J'fais face à mes nuits_

_Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que_

_Je suis seul au monde_

_Y a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde_

Seul, parmi tous ces gens, bienveillants, normaux, sans ombre dans le regard, heureux, rejeté par eux dès qu'ils savaient ce qu'il était…Toujours ce monstre qui gâchait tout, il avait râté la naissance du fils de son ami à cause de ce démon qui avait refait surface cette nuit-là. Il avait toujours râté les beaux moments, mais après tout, personne ne s'en formalisait, personne ne voulait de lui, il n'était qu'un monstre…

_Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde_

_Je me sens seul au monde_

Il hurla toute sa peine et sa rancœur, son désir de vengeance et sa souffrance. Oui, il était seul au monde, trahi par ce sale rat, disparu sous sa forme animale, son meilleur ami et sa femme étaient morts, eux aussi à cause du traître qui les avait vendus à leur ennemi juré, et la seule personne qui lui restait ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir. C'était plutôt normal, il était accusé du meurtre de gens qu'il n'avait pas tués, mais bon ça tout le monde s'en fichait ! C'était ce sale rat, ce traître, qui les avait tués !

_J'hais Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes_

_De famille et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie_

_Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux_

_Qui prenait votre chair et votre sang pour acquis_

_J'ai horreur de votre pitié_

_Je prends très mal votre générosité_

Les gens, soit le craignaient, soit avaient pitié de lui. Mais dès qu'il avait des problèmes, il ne pouvait plus compter sur personne, c'était comme ça qu'était sa vie…

_Ca fait déjà un bout que je me suffis_

_C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis_

Il avait survécu physiquement, mais psychologiquement, il n'en était pas sûr. Après tout, plein de gens le traitait de fou. C'est vrai qu'éclater de rire après avoir vu ce rat s'enfuir et faire croire à sa mort et avoir, prétendument, tué toutes ses personnes alors que c'était le traître c'est vrai que c'était un peu déplacé à ce moment là. Mais il n'avait pas pû s'en empêcher, il riait de sa propre bêtise, il avait carrément mis son ami dans la gueule du loup, c'était de sa faute s'il était mort…

_Quoiqu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle _

_Quoiqu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde mon contrôle _

La pleine lune n'était pas très loin et son passage avait mit Remus à rude épreuve. Il avait tout perdu, ses seuls amis étaient morts et celui qui était encore vivant les avaient trahis et tué les autres. C'était la première fois qu'il se métamorphosait après cette terrible nuit. Il n'était plus qu'une épave, le démon qu'il avait en lui faisant de plus en plus surface, il ne _pouvait_ plus garder son contrôle…

_Je pense à moi et avoir le reste du monde_

_Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte_

_Que si c'est pas moi se sera personne_

_Pas moi ni toi ni personne_

C'était lui qui devait écoper cette souffrance, c'était sa faute c'est vrai. Mais le savoir le punissait déjà assez, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un paie, et ce quelqu'un c'était lui…

_Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soit_

_Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi_

_Quand je pense à ma vie_

_Seul face à mes nuits_

_Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que_

_Je suis seul au monde_

_Y a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde_

_Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde_

_Je me sens seul au monde_

_Je suis seul au monde_

_Y a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde_

_Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde_

_Je me sens seul au monde_

Il laissa échapper un sanglot. Pourquoi était-il sorti ce soir-là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté chez lui ? Il aurait évité toutes ses souffrances si il n'était pas sorti un soir de pleine lune, complètement à la merci d'un loup-garou, il s'était fait mordre, en l'espace d'une nuit, il avait perdu son humanité…Il était seul, seul au monde…

_Des fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux de l'une_

_Des fois je trouve un jour dans les bras de l'autre_

_Et à toutes celles qui m'aiment encore,_

_Qui m'aiment à tort, qui m'aiment trop fort_

_Je vous dois ma survie, merci encore_

_Cela n'engage que nous_

Sa survie, il la devait à _elle_ et à son innocence car il savait qu'il était innocent, il savait qu'il n'avait tué personne. Sa seule raison de vivre c'était _elle _et Harry, son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami, il devait le protéger, il n'avait plus de parents et c'était sa faute, il allait les remplacer, il ne savait pas comment mais il allait le faire. Mais il sera toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, seul au monde… 

_Je suis seul au monde_

_Y a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde_

_Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde_

_Je me sens seul au monde_

_Je suis seul au monde_

_Y a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde_

_Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde_

_Je me sens seul au monde_

_Quoiqu'il arrive_

_Quoiqu'il arrive_

_Seul au monde, quoiqu'il arrive_

_Je suis seul au monde…_


End file.
